AIM with da cullens!
by hyperismymiddlename
Summary: its overused, but WHO CARES! rated T for language and sexual implications. wow i sound like a freak. and im just rambling on and on and on and.... k i'll stop. but only if u read the story!
1. aim time!

**AIM with da cullens!!!!!!!!!!!!! I know its overused, but so much fun….**

**edward: E bella: B jasper: J alice: A emmett: Em rosalie: R jacob: Dog (D) mike: M eric: Er carlisle: C esme: Es**

**E: hi bells**

**B: hi eddiekins**

**A: hey eddiekins, bella**

**E: STOP CALLING ME THAT!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**A: jazzy?**

**J: yes dear?**

**A: um, edward needs to take a chill pill so…**

**J: on it**

**E: ugh jasper you can be exceedingly annoying.**

**Em: hey bella! tripped down any stairs lately?**

**B: shuddup**

**Em: no thanx, im fine**

**R: hey emmett!**

**J: im offended. no greeting for your brother?**

**R: hey jazz! and everyone else**

**D: hello bells!**

**B: jake! u came!**

**D: jealous eddie?**

**E: she loves me more**

**D: no she doesn't! cmon bells, tell them how you really feel.**

**B: i love you all, but i love mike the most**

**M: i win!!! so bells, wanna come over to – er – hang out?**

**B: holy shit! u have an AIM?**

**Em: bella, im disappointed in you. That wasn't a nice word.**

**R: fuck off, emmett**

**Em: oh baby, i'd rather fuck u**

**A: GET A ROOM!!!!!**

**A: thanx jazz. srry, not pretty visions**

**J: anything for you**

**A: love you**

**J: you too**

**Er: Hello everyone! Bella, I just created an AIM account! Isn't that fantastic!**

**B: shoot me now**

**Er: Baby, I know that you're thrilled, you really shouldn't hide it.**

**Em: HA!**

**R: what?**

**Em: he actually uses propr grammer on aim!!!**

**D: hey rose, guess what the blonde said to her dog?**

**R: shut up, pup**

**D: of course, leech**

**M: um, wtf is going on?**

**B: inside joke!**

**Er: That is quite a strange inside joke, I must proclaim.**

**Em: GET OFF AIM!!!**

**Em: be4 I cum 2 ur house and beat u up!**

**Er: I'm leaving!**

**J: thank god**

**M: so watchya doin l8r bells?**

**B: GET OFF AIM!!!**

**B: b4 emmett goes 2 ur house and beats u up!**

**M: bye!**

**E: thank god**

**Es: i find mike newton quite annoying**

**C: honey, i couldn't agree more.**

**E: that kid has vile thoughts**

**B: involving me?**

**E: duh**

**B: i don't want to know, do i**

**E: not a chance**

**C: esme and i have some *cough* business *cough* to attend to, so we'll be off**

**Es: behave children!**

**Em: have **_**fun**_**!**

**C: we most certainly will**

**A: ooh emmett, burn**

**J: his ego is wounded**

**D: are you being sarcastic?**

**J: obviously**

**R: wolfie, ur still on?**

**D: delayed reaction much?**

**R: well get the hell off**

**D: but don't u wanna hear what happened when the blonde was driving on route 2?**

**R: only if you want to hear what happened when the blonde and her boyfriend came to kill the werewolf**

**D: bella wouldn't let u**

**B: actually i would. charlie wouldn't let me use a baseball bat**

**D: byebye!**

**Em: so u know how nice it is that esme and carlisle are having fun?**

**R: here we go again**

**Em: so since its so nice, i wanted to have some fun too.**

**R: NO EMMETT**

**Em: i don't mean that**

**Em: surprisingly**

**Em: we should play truth or dare!!!**

**Em: except instead truth or truth cuz we aren't in the same place!**

**J: he's honestly enthusiastic**

**B: wow**

**E: i thoroughly agree**

**A: well why not?**

**J: im in**

**B: *smirk***

**A: pleasepleaseplease!!!!????**

**B: fine**

**E then good**

**R: do I have a choice?**

**Em: nope!**

**R: fine**

tune in next chapter to see what will happen in the EPIC game of truth or truth!!!

im aware that this is stupid but ur the one who chose to read the damned story


	2. truth or truth?

Ch2: truth or truth?

Oh, and btw humans (including bella) are humans, vamps are vamps, werewolves are werewolves

I think I forgot the disclaimer before, but here it is: I don't own twilight or its characters. Or Barbie Girl. Or Eyelook. Or Sesame Street. Or Barney.

Thank you to everyone who review, favorite-ed or story alert-ed this. Love y'all! And even the people who just read it. Tell me if you have any twilight stories I should read.

edward: E bella: B jasper: J alice: A emmett: Em rosalie: R carlisle: C esme: Es jacob: Dog (D) mike: M eric: Er

**Em: and now….**

**Em: hey eddie can u play me that introduction music on the piano?**

**E: whats the name?**

**Em: srry, I meant edward**

**E: yea rite**

**E: but fine**

**Em: YAY!!!**

**Em: and now…**

**E: dum da dad a ****da dum!**

**Em: the one, the only, the epic…**

**E: da da**

**Em: the cullen's and bella…**

**E: dun dun dun**

**Em: game of…**

**E: da dun**

**Em: TRUTH OR TRUTH!!!**

**R: if any dogs or humans besides bella are here, get the hell out**

**D: byebye y'all**

**R: any more?**

**A: all clear**

**J: whos going first?**

**Em: ME!!!**

**B: and y?**

**Em: the game wuz my idea!!! duh bella**

**B: fine**

**J: bella is majorly pissed and is gonna humiliate u**

**Em: then ill choose her!**

**A: no you wont**

**A: theres another question ur more curious about**

**Em: which is…**

**Em: o i have it!!!**

**E: oh god**

**Em: i choose edward!**

**A: and no rechoosing btw**

**A: now that that's said, emmett u'll b disappointed**

**E: u have no faith in me**

**R: and the question? for those of us who cant read minds or see the future?**

**Em: edward, we all no how butiful rose is**

**B: "butiful" is spelled b-e-a-u-t-i-f-u-l**

**J: u just got insulted by a human**

**Em: i couldn't care less**

**J: actually u care a lot**

**Em: damn. i 4got u were an empathy**

**E: don't 4get about us mind readers**

**Em: Whatevs so my question is…**

**Em: were u ever attracted to rosalie?**

**Em: i no u didn't love her, but did u ever lust for her?**

**J: i feel the disgust rolling off him in waves**

**E: not a chance**

**E: no offense rose**

**R: none taken**

**A: i told u u'd b disappointed**

**B: emmett, u owe edward an apology**

**Em: sorry. rose is just so beautiful i wondered**

**J: hey, good job. u spelled beautiful rite!**

**B: ur welcome emmett**

**E: and forgiven**

**Em: aw thanx EDWARD NOT EDDIE!!!!!!!!**

**E: ur welcome?**

**R: well go edward, we dont have all day!**

**E: hmmm**

**E: alice?**

**A: yes brother?**

**A: you choose me**

**E: actually, that's just what i wuz going to say!**

**A: good**

**A: y cant i c the question?**

**E: cuz I feel like it**

**A: ur mean**

**E: payback's a bitch**

**A: payback for what?**

**E: two words: barbie girl**

**B: ouch**

**E: so ANYWAYS……….**

**E: not even close emmett**

**Es: hey were back!**

**Em: o good! were playing truth or dare and edwards about 2 ask alice something!**

**C: wonderful**

**Es: mind if we join?**

**R: go ahead**

**E: so alice, do u mind if I ask a two parter?**

**A: fine by me**

**E: so, part one: what is the most personal thing u have ever intentionally saw in ur visions?**

**A: me or someone else?**

**E: either/or**

**A: um**

**A: well I saw me and jazz –er- getting together**

**E: oh my god alice. u didn't!**

**Em: that isn't that bad**

**E: im reading her mind idiot**

**Em: rite. i knew that**

**R: sure**

**A: well i saw…everyone in this family and some people outside doing it**

**E: and…**

**A: i swear that's it!**

**E: liar**

**B: pixie**

**E: which people in particular?**

**A: hey bella cover ur ears**

**B: y? i can still c wat u type**

**A: yea but u cant respond**

**B: whatevs. im not gonna**

**A: fine. well b4 u were born, i wuz in forks a while ago when ur parents were kids.**

**A: and i happened to be passing by charlie and I wondered how he'd turn out as a teenager**

**A: and so i looked into his future…**

**Em: hey! eyelook is the name of a glasses store!**

**J: no way jose!**

**Em: hey i like that saying! and holy moly! there my favorites!**

**R: god emmett. how mature r u?**

**Em: in what context ******

**R: i rest my case**

**A: SO, i looked into his future**

**J: we know**

**A: and i kinda saw him and renee**

**B: i'd b mad u saw him with renee?**

**A: um wedding night with bella**

**B: stupid pixie**

**E: she handles things well**

**A: now my turn!**

**A: i choose…**

**E: bella**

**A: hey i wuz going for dramatic effect**

**E: 2 bad**

**B: wat happened 2 part 2 of ur question?**

**E: oh it doesnt really matter**

**B: o**

**B: edward, wats my question?**

**E: alice, when i said I hated barbie girl, it didnt mean the barney song is acceptable**

**E: or sesame street**

**A: too bad.**

**A: so bells, **

**B: yes?**

**A: do u truly and completely forgive edward/**

**B: for wat?**

**A: new moon? **(lol srry had 2 put that in)

**B: completely and utterly**

**A: and for the other stuff?**

**B: which is…**

**A: falling in love with u?**

**B: wats 2 forgive? i love him 2**

**A: but he put u in danger?**

**B: alice, id b in danger anyways. and he always found a way to save me**

**Em: HA! good point. now im getting bored. lets go.**

**B: not so fast. i have a question.**

**R: no lets change it to dare or dare!**

**A: i love u bella! this will b hilarious!**

**R: come over**

**B: edward wanna pick me up and take me?**

**Em: that's wat she said!**

**R: kill me now**

**B: wow emmett.**

**E: im coming bella!**

You won't actually see them play truth or dare just hear them discussing the highlights. I write this whenever I'm bored so you shouldn't have to wait long for updates. I know the grammar and spelling is wrong, but they're on AIM so that's why they talk that way.


	3. family togetherness and dumb blondes

Hi!

Disclaimer:

Me: Hey Edward.

Edward: Hi

Me: So, do you want to come over?

Edward: No way! There is no way you will kidnap me and the rights to Twilight, have Bella die, and you move in, and have you become a vampire! I will love Bella forever.

Me: Damn. I forgot the Barbie girl part.

So yeah, I don't own Twilight (or Barbie Girl) or any of the characters. And I don't own Route 2 (shocker) and that dumb blonde joke or the concept of dumb blode jokes.

edward: E bella: B jasper: J alice: A emmett: Em rosalie: R carlisle: C esme: Es jacob: Dog (D) mike: M eric: Er

ch3: family togetherness and dumb blondes

**J: god guys, can u stop laffing, its making me laugh like 10 times as hard**

**B: sorry, i cant get over seeing emmett in that dog-owner look alike fashion show!!!**

**A: lol. and dont 4get he wuz matched with a pink poodle.**

**E: too bad carlisle couldnt stay for that part**

**A: i got pics!**

**R: nice job bella!**

**E: carlisles home…now hes finding the pics, now hes wondering why the hell ur hair is pink**

**Em: no fair!**

**B: u were asking for it**

**R: dont worry, it washes out after 8 shampoos.**

**C: can i ask about the pictures on the piano?**

**A: what pictures daddy?**

**Es: the ones of emmett with pink hair in a pink sparkly leotard and tutu walking a pink poodle which was also wearing a tutu?**

**R: oh, those pictures**

**C: well?**

**B: it has always been emmett's dream to be in a fashion show, dog show, and have a pink poodle.**

**Es: truth or dare?**

**Em: no, dare or dare**

**J, A, E, B, R: EMMETT!!!!!!!!!!**

**Em: sorry**

**E: he isnt **

**Es: so can i ask?**

**J: all yours**

**Es: what and why on earth is emmett doing in that picture?**

**R: bella dared him to be in a fashion show…**

**A: to be specific, the "Groomer International Annual Look-A-Like Dog and Owner Fashion Show"**

**R: yup. so bella dared him to be in that with a pink poodle and to try to win**

**E: so jasper and i registered him, **

**B: and i bought extentions, pink hair dye, the outfits, makeup, and all that jazz**

**B: srry didnt mean jasper**

**J: s'kay**

**E: dont forget the borrowing a pink poodle part!**

**A: yup. and rose and i did makeup and got him ready…**

**B: and he WON!**

**C: nice one kiddo**

**B: thanx carlisle**

**Es: you sound like a cullen**

**B: aww….**

**B: that's really sweet**

**J: i can feel the affection and happiness in both of u**

**A: and now everyone is going to have a gushy family moment in**

**A: 5**

**A: 4**

**A: 3**

**A: 2**

**A: 1**

**R: hey carlisle, im so glad u came home. and thank you so much for adopting me. this may not be the lifestyle i chose, but im glad that ur all here with me.**

**B: im so glad that you all are starting to accept me as part of the family**

**Em: esme, we couldnt be more lucky to have a mother like you**

**Es: and you are the best kids i could ask for**

**C: esme you are a wonderful wife**

**Es: and you are a wonderful husband**

**E: you are all great siblings and I feel so lucky**

**A: you are all so wonderful**

**Em: the love is starting to wear off…**

**R, B, Em, Es, C, E, A: JASPER!!!**

**J: blame bella and esme.**

**Em: that was a scary moment**

**A: twas**

**R: so what should we do now?**

**Em: i have some ideas…**

**R: SHUT UP, emmett**

**J: we should make fun of the puppy!**

**R: ha i wuz gonna say that! hale minds think alike**

**J: make fun of him to bells, ok?**

**B: i guess…**

**J: thanx!**

**R: luv ya!**

**A: hes about to come online**

**D: hey bella and leeches!**

**B: hey pup!**

**D: excuse me?**

**E: ur excused**

**B: yes u r, wolfie**

**D: um ok… hey rose, i have a joke!**

**R: dont wanna hear it**

**D: too bad**

**D: so a blonde wuz driving on route 2 really slowly**

**R: SHUT UP**

**D: and a cop pulled her over and asked y she wuz driving so slowly**

**J: wow u suck at dumb blonde jokes**

**D: thanx**

**Em: that wasn't a compliment**

**D: and so she said that the speed limit sign said 2 on it**

**E: u cant tell a joke**

**D: the cop explained to her that that wuz the road sign, and the speed limit wuz 60-65 like all other highways.**

**B: this is REALLY stupid jake. will u stop/**

**D: only if u kiss me.**

**B: well i don't choose, vampireSPEED does!**

**D: so vampireSPEED, can i kiss bella?**

**vampireSPEED: when hell freezes over. i hate u jake, and u will NEVER kiss bella in MY story! sorry im making the rest of u listen to this joke, but it will be over soon. im sure u all agree on my opinions of jake **(sorry couldn't help myself)

**R: definitely. we hate him 2**

**D: then the cop noticed the friends in the back of the car looking scared. so he asked why.**

**Em: hurry up and finish the fucking joke.**

**D: then the blonde said, "oh, we were just going on Route 198!"**

**D: HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! i love that joke its hilarious!**

**E: **

**B:**

**J:**

**A:**

**Em:**

**R:**

**C:**

**Es:**

**D: speechless?**

**R: nobody else found that funny, u do realize**

**J: that was retarded**

**E: bella! its past 12:00! u should b asleep!**

**B: chillax, dad**

**J: bella, be careful! daddy might give you a spanking!**

**Em: so rose…**

**E: shut up jazzypoo**

**A: hey no stealing my nickname for him!**

**R: WHAT!!!!!!!!!**

**A: lol u should have seen ur faces**

**Em: were on the computer**

**A: i no but when i decided to do that i got a vision of y'all.**

**E: she actually wuz joking. nice one alice**

**A: thanx!**

**E: no prob**

**E: bella, u really should get to bed.**

**B: fine daddy.**

**B: night everyone**


	4. shopping, modling and evil jasper, o my!

Hi people!

Disclaimer: I own twilight

SM: no, but you owe me 500000000000000000 for taking the rights

Actually I don't 

edward: E bella: B jasper: J alice: A emmett: Em rosalie: R carlisle: C esme: Es jacob: Dog (D) mike: M eric: Er

ch4: shopping, modling, and evil jasper, oh my!

**A: hey guys!**

**J: someone's excited**

**B: uh oh….**

**A: WERE GOING SHOPPING!!!!!!!!**

**Em: but rose and i had plans**

**R: good ones too**

**E: too much info**

**C: WAY too much**

**Em: hey, it isn't like u guys dont**

**C: lets get off this topic, please**

**B: alice, y r we going to the mall again?**

**A: i take the 5****th**

**B: edward?**

**E: jack and jill went up the hill to fetch a pail of water….**

**B: excuse me?**

**E: that's all shes giving**

**E: unless u want to hear humpty dumpty**

**R: were fine thanx**

**A: who's car?**

**Em: mine!**

**B: a wrangler jeep?**

**R: I don't think so. well take the m3**

**E: i guess….**

**J: well get in the car b4 alice explodes**

**A: carlisle and esme, some too!!!**

_**Later….**_

**B: alice, you did NOT need to buy clothes from every store in the mall**

**B: or buy me those 3 outfits**

**A: did u even look what i wuz buying?**

**B: why would i**

**A: were gonna have a fashion show!!!**

**B: oh god**

**Em: yes my child?**

**R: hahaha emmett**

**A: well ANYWAYS i bought a ton of clothes and were gonna have a fashion show**

**B: for who?**

**E: ALICE!!!!!!!!!!**

**A: just a few **

**B: few to what place value?**

**A: well were inviting 3000, but 2560 will show up**

**R: alice u scared the shit out of her!**

**A: ewwwwwwwwwww**

**R: not literally**

**Em: dumbass**

**A: exsqueese me?**

**E: ud b dead but shes 2 busy with the fashion show**

**A: thanx a bunch. ******

**E: no problemo!**

**A: ugh**

**R: cmon bella im gonna teach u how to model**

**E: bye edward! luv ya!**

**J: hey wat about me?**

**Em: and me?**

**B: ummm**

**B: ok. bye! i love u ALL**

_**Later still……..**_

**B: ow my feet**

**A: damn we were hot!**

**E: oh no. shes gonna sing**

**A: Oh hot damn, this is my jam  
Keep me partyin to the a.m.  
Yall don't understand  
Make me throw my hands in the  
ayer, ay, ayer, ayer, ay, ayer**

**Em: ENOUGH!!!!!!!!!!**

**E: i wouldnt b talking….**

**J: guys, ur gonna b as asleep as u can get in **

**J: 3**

**J: 2**

**J: 1**

**E: nmjhuunm**

**B:ikkkkku7y6666666666iodfhmk**

**Em:daslfhiloverossesjeisaserxgosddessfsdkfldkh**

**J: mwahahaha i am evil!**

**J: how does emmett manage to type that?**

**J: its like a few letters off**

**J: ive got to go**

**J: to now take over the WORLD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**J: hasta la vista, baby**

Fyi to non-American people: the 5th amendment is the right to be silent

Sorry about Jasper being ooc at the end of this chapter. I really wanted to do that.


	5. Happy Christmukkah!

Yo homies!

Disclaimer: nope, not mine

Me and twilight-is-lovee are hosting a contest check it out!

This chapter is dedicated 2 twilight-is-lovee, my fellow awesome computer geek who just so happens to be really cool!!! Check out her stories!

edward: E bella: B jasper: J alice: A emmett: Em rosalie: R carlisle: C esme: Es jacob: Dog (D) mike: M eric: Er

I apologize if this sounds racist, I don't mean for it to be at all.

Ch. 5: Happy Christmukkah!

**E: hello**

**R: hi**

**Em: hey baby**

**B: hey edward**

**J: uh oh, emmetts excited**

**A: omg WOW emmett**

**E: lol nice vision alice**

**Em: i decided something**

**C: yes?**

**Es: what is it dear?**

**Em: i decided that i knew there were not a lot of Jews in the world**

**J: hey, not my fault they taste so good**

**C: Jasper!**

**J: just kidding!**

**C: you better be**

**Em: as i wuz saying…  
J: i swear i was kidding!**

**Es: Jasper, this really isn't a joking matter**

**A: he didnt mean it**

**Em: great**

**Em: EVERYONE FUCKING LISTEN TO ME!!!!!**

**E: you didnt need to type that, i bet even bella could hear u**

**B: definetly**

**Em: so im gonna celebrate Hanukkah and make latkes!**

**R: which are…**

**Em: potato panacakes**

**B: pancakes, emmett**

**Em: and theres a game called dreidel**

**J: i luv that game!**

**R: its perfect for gambling**

**Em: nowadays it is played by Jewish and non-Jewish children using chocolate "coins" known as gelt**

**R: holy shit**

**A: emmett knows something!!!**

**B: omg!!!**

**Es: get the camera carlisle!!**

**C: no thanx**

**Es: GET**

**Es: THE**

**Es: CAMERA!!!!!!!!!!!**

**C: one sec chill out**

**R: just get the fucking camera dad**

**A: please daddy?**

**B: c'mon carlisle, let esme document important events having to do with the closest thing to children that she has**

**C: well when you put it that way-**

**A: thanx daddy!**

**C: i'll be right back**

**Es: thanx bells. nice one. i should have known to guilt him into it**

**J: does everyone know how to play dreidel?**

**A: no**

**J: okay so we have an americanized version. on one side it says all, on one it says half, on one it says none, and on one it says return half**

**J: so we each take some money, and put some in the middle and keep some for ourselves.**

**Em: and then its pretty much self explanatory**

**A: lets play!**

**Em: i call the human for my team!**

**A: it has teams?**

**J: no but no offense bella but we have more money than her**

**B: none taken jasper**

**R: game on**

_**Later…**_

**Em: hello, this is emmett cullen, proud owner of 17 million new dollars**

**Em: having earned this money with the help of his lovely assistant bella, who happens to have excellent dreidel twirling skills!**

**R: vain much?**

**Em: you got it hon**

**J: emmetts excited again…**

**A: an Xmas tree? really emmett?**

**Em: hell yeah, well we'll actually have a bunch**

**Em: it gives u a chance to decorate**

**J: damn ur good emmett**

**Em: ikr?**

**A: ok! so we'll need 5 trees, 4 small and one gigantic and if u'll w8 a sec im googling where the best ornaments are**

**Em: hey, i'll w8 two sex.**

**Em: haha get it?**

**R: normally i'd insult u but im bored. lets go**

**Em: score!**

**R: alice, buy decorations for us k?**

**A: of course!**

**A: now lets go shop!**

**C: can we come?**

**J: sure!**

**E: to the Volvo!**

**Es: lets go!**

_**Later still…**_

**Em: hello. u've returned**

**R: hey guys**

**A: emmett, carlisle, put up the big tree in the backyard**

**Em: need some big strong men?**

**C: just some on emmett**

**A: edward, jazz, put up the smaller trees where i told u earlier.**

**E: yes ma'am**

**A: oooohhhh its gonna look fabulous!!!**

**J: lets go**

**A: rose help me sort the ornaments**

**R: k**

**A: bella, u can hang out with us but u dont have to help cuz we'll be working at vampire speed**

**vampireSPEED: hey, did someone just call my name?**

**A: oh, hey! no, but we're organizing Xmas ornaments. if you really do have vampire speed, you can help.**

**vampireSPEED: id love to but i only talk and read at vampire speed. **(its true!!!) **but nice talking to you!**

**A: bye!**

**A: k so rose do we'll do color first**

**B: um theres over 1000 ornaments! when will u finish?**

**A: we're exceedingly fast bella**

**B: but even so…**

**A: just wait and see**

_**1 minute later…**_

**R: k **

**R: now what**

**A: shape within the color and line it up so it would be the shape going down and the colors across**

_**1 minute later…**_

**A: now size within the shape**

_**30 seconds later…**_

**A: done**

**E: we're back!**

**A: all of you?**

**C: all of us**

**A: good. now each couple gets a small tree**

**A: or it can be girls get two and guys get two**

**Es: girls and guys! i mean, no offense, but they have no taste so at least half the trees will look nice**

**R: fine by me**

**B: same**

**A: good its settled**

**E: emmett! NO!!! there is no way i will EVER put those on the tree!**

**A: omg emmett**

**A: u perv**

**R: wat?**

**E: nothing**

**A: he wants to put pics from playboy on the trees**

**R: man whore**

**Em: rose, ur the only one i swear!**

**R: sure sure**

**E: shes hurt emmett**

**J: she really is**

**Es: emmett, get off the computer and go to your room**

**Em: k mom. sorry rose.**

**R: thanx edward!**

**E: no problem**

**Es: i cant believe he didnt catch on. everyone else did.**

**J: chill alice it isn't that funny**

**A: well u haven't seen his punishment**

**J: good point**

**B: guys i have to make dinner. byebye!**

**E: bye. i love you.**

**B: i love you too. And everyone else!**

**B: but you the most**

**J: aw thanx**

**E: shut up**

**J: i'm kidding**

**J: bye**

**A: bye!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**E: bye love**

**R: cya**

**C: bye bella**

**Es: bye sweetie**

Review and tell me what you think! Or just PM to obsess over twilight!

Luv ya all, (especially edward emmett and jazzy!)

vampireSPEED

PS there isn't a lot of beta-ing that could be done since its AIM but if anyone has any suggestions tell me.


	6. multiple personality emmett

Hey! sorry its been so long, and my writing sucks… oh 's the new chappy!

Oh, and I'm gonna recommend some stories every chapter they'll all be in my favorites list.

This chapter:

-CAN we survive a Japanese game show?

-Bella Hale

-Vampires in Vegas

-Perfect Strangers

-Trading Spouses Vamp Style

-Parenting 101

Read read read!

_I don't own twilight. Or barbie girl._

Anonymous reviewers:

m and Sarah Dominguez, thanks so much!

But get an account! Seriously! You don't have to write, I had mine for like a month before I wrote anything. It's a good way to keep track of stories you like and stuff like that.

edward: E bella: B jasper: J alice: A emmett: Em rosalie: R carlisle: C esme: Es jacob: Dog (D) mike: M eric: Er jessica: Je lauren: L tyler: T

NEW CHARACTERS THIS CHAPTER! SAY HI TO JESS, LAUREN AND TYLER!

Ch6: multiple personality emmett

**Em: hey girlfriends!!!!!**

**R: em? really?**

**B: plz stop**

**Em: fine**

**Em: but wat can i b now?**

**A: silent, hopefully**

**Em: no, i got it!**

**E: uh oh**

**J: he's excited**

**Em: yoyoyo my homie dawgs wat iz cookin?**

**R: ur ass**

**Em: u no im hot, babe.  
R: no u idiot, I mean cookin as in DEAD. as in ur ass is dead.**

**Em: i prefer my opinion**

**Em: i mean, **

**Em: r-dawg, that aint cool cuz my ass is sizz izzling homie skillet!**

**Em: hey i made u all gangsta names**

**Em: here:**

**Em: bella - bellizzle, edward – e-dawg, jasper – jazzizzle, alice – a-dawg, rose – r-dawg, and iam….**

**Em: the one, the only, the great…**

**Em: THE EMSIZZLE-IZZLE-DRIZZLE-FRIZZLE-HOMIE-SKILLET DAWG!!!!!**

**A: im scared.**

**R: u aint the only one**

**Je: hey guys**

**L: hey eddie**

**Je: wats up?**

**Em: hey l-dawg and j-dawg!**

**Je: eddie im scrd**

**E: you should get used to it. Emmetts always like this**

**Em: yup, i the great emsizzle-izzle-drizzle-frizzle-homie-skillet make a awesome gangster**

**B: edward, im really scared**

**E: its ok baby. do u want 2 go?**

**Je: no fair! im lvng**

**Je: lts go L**

**L: 1 sc**

**B: o and btw em, its an awesome not awesome**

**Em: watevs**

**T: hey everyone**

**T: u still up 4 prom?**

**L: o, ty, i thot u'd nvr ask!**

**L: ilysm!**

**T: um**

**T: actually i meant bella**

**L: no. u. didn't.**

**T: jk, lauren, of course i wuz askin u!**

**L: then lets go ty**

**T: k. bye every1**

**J: hahahhahahaha the discomfort was rolling off him like a tsunami or something**

**A: jazz jazz jazz**

**J: alice alice alice**

**A: i love you**

**J: i love you**

**E: GET A ROOM!!!!!!!**

**E: I mever thought id say that**

**E: Whatevs, it doesn't change the meaning**

**E: so GET A ROOM!**

**Em: be safe kids**

**Em: but have fun!**

**A: oh, we will**

**E: god help me the voices!**

**R: which? emmett or alice and jasper?**

**B: nice rose**

**Em: Hi! I'm super bright perky happy person! How are you today!**

**B: a whole lot worse since you showed up**

**Em: fine**

**Em: rose?**

**R: coming**

**Em: Now, you two really should be sure to be safe and have fun!**

**Em: and i'll go away. just leave me alone. i know you hate me.**

**C: hey bella, edward**

**Es: whats going on?**

**E: scroll up**

**C: i see**

**Es: only emmett could go from girly girl to gangster to happy perky to moody teenager in a matter of minutes.**

**E: what shes really thinking: god, my son is gay! or joining a gang? but they'll want to beat him up,, he sounds so stupid. and he could seriously injure them. but what. the. hell. is. wrong. with. my. son. and now moody teenager? no, what the **_**fuck**_** is wrong with my son? edward? are you listening? i'm a barbie girl, in a barbie world. i'm made of plastic.**

**C: esme!**

**Es: hey, its my mind**

**B: good point**

**E: ur siding with her!!!???**

**C: and im siding with u, son**

**E: u know what this means…**

**C: prank war!**

**Es: we'll let the others decide which team they want to be on. but the teams have to have the same amount of people.**

**C: done**

**E: wat better way to start the new year?**

**B: as a vampire**

**E: be quiet**

**B: u did not just say that**

**E: actually i did**

**E: esme, lets go somewhere to plan, k?**

**Es: done. hop in the car**

**B: bye edward**

**B: **_**good luck**_

**C: you'll need it son**

**C: and so will i**

**E: lets plan**

**C: let's**

So that's that! next time, prank war. And if you have any ideas, review and tell me! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU to all of my readers + reviewers. Love ya all!

333

vampireSPEED


End file.
